Announcement and Problems
by Imaginary Guy117
Summary: Some issues I'm suffering right now or have come up. Hopefully I update this when something comes up that I can't update a story for something.
1. Chapter 1

My laptop got a corrupt hard drive, somehow. I just updated to Windows 10 and it broke on me. So my stories are on hold and hiatus, so shit there.

Not only that but also my graduation is coming close. So I need to worry about my life first, get some money for my laptop and then I can continue it.

Sorry about the delay, people.


	2. Bye 2016, Hello 2017

**So 2016 is now over. I gotta say that this year has been rough. Might as well wrap it up with me talking to some characters about this year now. Also, Chara is a girl while Frisk the boy in this.**

* * *

In the middle of the room was a young man. He had tan skin with small mustache and a beard that passes as a goat chin. The male has black hair that, while appearing short, is long to that its length is the same height as his palm. He does have some bags under his eyes, due to lack of sleep and his internal clock. Currently the boy is wearing a long sleeve, thin sweater of black and gray horizontal strips with blue jeans. To end it, he has black shoes that fits perfectly in his feet.

"Man, about time this year ended," he muttered as he sighed in relief. "2016. I gotta agree with Gigguk. This year is when the world as a whole became a parody of itself."

"I don't know about that, buddy." The man turn around to see a young male with pale skin, brown-reddish eyes and an amused grin in his average yet handsome face, a distinct knight-like themed body with a long coat. His color scheme predominantly features white with black in the center of the torso and the face of the head. He has long, pale pink hair rising from the top of the helmet that reaches his feet. He has detachable arms, which feature gigantic hands with black spiked wrists and razor sharp claws, which held a giant, body sized pink three-pointed blade.

"Hey there, dude" the man said to the young male. "How was 2016 been for you?"

"Somewhat good. Still hate how it's going to be."

"Same. And just when graduating from high school was over, Life decides to interfere like a bitch."

"So what are you gonna do for New Years?"

"Wanna talk to some of our favorite characters and fill them in 2016."

"I'm in."

The two young men worked together as they brought some of their favorite characters to appear in this room. With a machine, that later made noises, did they succeeded, causing a distortion to cause a warp of the space time continuum happens. They stayed calm, despite any normal person freaking out at the sight of one.

When it ended, it reveal to be a bunch of people. The two of them knows who are these people and decided to greet them.

"Hello there, strange people," the blacked theme man greeted with a grin. The other just rolled his eyes with a smile and said the same thing as well. The people, that appeared, soon got up and wondered where are they at.

"What the!"

"Where are we?"

"What is this place?"

"I'm hungry."

"Oh c'mon!"

The people were continue to being confuse before seeing there is a person is front of them and around each other.

"Yo," the young man replied back.

"So, who the heck are you kid?" A man, probably older than him, asked. He was wearing black and red clothing. Some noticeable features are his hectochromia eyes, white hair and giant sword.

"The name's Imaginary Guy," he answered to him

"And I'm Danmaku Overlord," the other young man said with a smile. Ragna was confused before having a gut feeling it's better not to ask.

"OK, so how about you take us back to where we live," said a Japanese brunette teen.

"Can't do that since I want to talk about the year that is 2016," Imaginary Guy said to them. This cause confusion before a buff guy in red and white with a giant lighter came up. He had wild brown hair with a belt buckle of 'FREE' and a metal headpiece with 'ROCK YOU' on it.

"Now what makes 2016 so interesting?" This made the young man to smile sadly but still went on.

"A lot, but first your names, mister..."

"Sol. Sol Badguy," the man with the long ponytail said.

"Ragna the Bloodedge," the white haired rebel said.

"Rachel Alucard," a little girl in a goth attire with ribbons on her head that makes her a rabbit.

"Issei Hyoudou," the brunette answered.

"Aika Kiryuu," a brown haired, glasses wearing girl said.

"Seto," the another brunette said, this time in a blue sweater.

"Rin," a white hair girl that can pass as Ragna's little sister.

"Ichika Orimura," a boy with black hair said.

"Cecilia Alcott," a British girl said with pride.

"Natsu Dragneel," the dragon-slayer answered.

"Kagura Mikazuchi," the attractive woman said.

"Kirito," the blacked haired boy said with black clothing.

"Saito Hiraga," the blue clothed boy said.

"M-my name is Siesta," the maid said

"Ruby Rose," a girl in a Red Riding Hood said. "This is my sister, Yang, and the rest of the team, Weiss and Blake." They each said hello, though the white theme girl muttered she can do it.

"My name is Jaune Arc," the blonde said. Yang glared at the young girl of ice cream color as she took out a notepad that said Neo.

"So what's so special of 2016? I thought it was an okay year?" Ragna said, seeing nothing special about.

"Well in you world, no. But in ours, it was hectic," Overlord said.

"How so?" Ichika said, curious.

"Well, let's start something that Sol here will be sad to hear," IG said.

"And why is that?" Badguy asked, finding this a bit frustrating why he was first notice.

"The fact that David Bowie, who sang with Queen in the song _Under Pressure_ , sadly past away from cancer three days after releasing his last album," IG answered. That send horror to the usually grumpy Sol as he fell on his knees.

"No," he muttered. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" Sol shouted as he fell on his knees. "You fucking assholes! If only Humanity as a whole stop killing each other, then the cure for cancer and AIDS can be found!" He began to bang the ground. "Goddamn you!" Sol then hit the ground one more time. "God-damn you all yo Hell!" Issei flinch, not because of the Heaven reference but the guy freaking out.

"Uh, what so special about this David Buwie person?" Ruby asked innocently. Yet before the Guilty Gear snaps at her, they were saved by their host.

"David Bowie was both musician and singer who created tons of genres to music as whole. As well going above and beyond in terms of appearance. The man left a strong impact to the world as whole, and not just in terms of music," IG said to those who don't know about him. He then took out a radio with a CD and began to play the song, Under Pressure. "Just listen to this song to know about him. Sadly I didn't got a chance to listen to more his songs."

(Insert Under Pressure by Queens ft. David Bowie here.)

After the song, all of them felt their heart touch of a man that most may never knew until it was too late. Ruby began to cry as she felt guilty for not knowing about the fan. Some like Ichika and Issei felt guilty for not knowing this great man.

"That sad," Seto said with a depressed look.

"But he managed to do something he loved before kicking the bucket. So that's a plus," IG said with a smile but frown. "But sadly there was more. Like Prince, who, if I can remember, one of the few musicians that played ALL the instruments." That made everyone, but Sol, to look on in shock.

"T-that's ridiculous!" Weiss screamed. Even she luck out on the piano, and that took years. The fact that someone can play the rest at ease is astonishing.

"I may not had a chance, but from what I hear, he had good taste," Sol said with a smile.

"Yea, that's true," IG said as he skip towards the song. "Also, I burned this CD after buying the right songs. So this is fine for me to do."

"You sure?" Rachel asked with a smug smile. Overlord also smirked as he muttered Burn underneath his breath.

"I'm not going there," he replied back, knowing it's a trap. Overlord rolled his eyes and played the song.

(Insert When Doves Cry by Prince. Whatever version is OK, as long it's something Prince would have done it.)

That made it more heartbreaking to hear a song that made them really want to cry. Even someone like Weiss and Rachel had to admit that the song was beautiful.

"That's sad," Aika said, just hating how 2016 was for celebrities and their fans.

"It only got worse from there," IG said. "Some people that were a bit obscure but had great roles, like the person who played the original R2-D2 of the first three movies passed away, along with the man who played as Admiral Ackbar." He showed the iconic Star War characters next to their actors.

"No," Kirito said. "I like those characters, despite the Admiral's short scene."

"They weren't the only as even Princess Leia, Carrie Fisher, and her mother also passed away before the year even ended." That made Aika and Cecilia burst a tear. Carrie Fisher was a strong role model than today's celebrities in the long run. She did more than just acting. And the fact both her and her mother kick the bucket before the year ended is very depressing.

While others don't know who she was, the boy showed them short scenes of who their characters were and were deeply sad. Sol and Ragna did commented on it, showing respect to the movies and their casts.

"Others are include like Gene Wilder, who played the Willy Wonka movie," IG said. "Though he did appeared in more, those from my elementary school years will always remember him as Mr. Wonka."

Ruby lightly laugh, enjoying how Gene pull off this Wonka fellow nicely. As well with Neo drooling at the sight of the candy factory. Some kids also liked the sight of the factory too.

There are many people who passed away in 2016. He just made it easier as he showed them page from the website of NBC. A lot of them were sad to hear of those people who passed away. Some were people they never knew that were still alive by that year, which is amazing. Some included Fidel Castro, Don Juan Gabriel, Frank Sinatra Jr, Prince's protege Vanity, George Michael, just to name a few.

Imaginary Guy and Danmaku Overlord told them that it's sadly life is. After a while, they all, especially Ruby, agreed on it before moving on.

"The memes," Overlord said.

"What memes?" Yang asked, curious. Instead of answering, the hosts just showed them the memes of 2016. The guests were confuse at first before sputtering or straight up laughing at the jokes of year. These range from "Damn Daniel", Mannequin Challenge, Ken Bone, and especially the 2016 US Election memes. One in particular made even someone stone cold as Rachel to definitely LMFAO.

The picture, from what Imaginary said, was taken when Donald Trump was quickly escorted to safety during one of his rallies in Arizona. While it is unknown why he was escorted, the Internet believe due to two memes in particular that are connected to this one.

"Donald Trump mocked Mitt Romney for not showing his taxes in 2012. Refuses to do the same in his presidential run in 2016. Hypocrisy at its finest."

"Hillary Clinton: Show us your Taxes, Mr Trump!

Donald Trump: I emailed them to you, Crooked Hillary."

The reason was that the last one, it is probably why he was escorted out from this.

"Secret Service Agent: Quick, Mr Trump! It's the IRS!"

After calming down, it was Frisk who asked the question. "But what made that man a joke?"

Instead of answering, Guy just showed them the Trump's announcement of the 2016 election. Even the American born bounty hunter Sol Badguy wondered what the hell. They saw his opponents and how he used tactics from TV shows to his advantage. What surprised them was the fact the man was throwing political correctness and social justice out the window. As well using cliché tatics that many politicians use behind everyone's back, or up front back in the day.

What surprised many was that despite the methods he used, he gain a lot of support, and not just from the suppose white supremacist movement. Minorities like Blacks, Chicanos, Asians, and women voted for Trump.

"Why would they vote for such a man?" Cecilia growled in disgust. Even Weiss and Blake found someone worse in terms of verbals compare to Jacques and Adam.

"I do believe it has something to with their home country, does it?" Rachel asked, though with a sense of rhetoric in it.

"Bingo," Guy said. "There is a lot of shit he said that did pissed many people off." Then he sighed. "But the guy had things going for him and stood up against Hilary."

"How so?" Kagura asked.

Again, IG just showed them videos after videos of how Trump was to everything. From name calling to talking about something else, to going back to what he said. This included from the a debate by Colbert with Trump vs Donald AKA the Dump Debate. Trevor Noah saying Trump is America's first _**real**_ African President with strong similarities. What angered the females the most is when he said by grabbing women by the pussy that made even Issei and Aika gasp in shock.

When they saw the election, with the prediction of Hillary winning, it was shocking to say the least. Actually, that would be an understatement.

Trump destroyed Hillary in the election. With no signs of gerrymandering and winning the states the media claimed she would win without a doubt. It was just flabbergasted to say the least.

While it was completely unexpected, they were taken back when every liberal, democrat extremeness took upon themselves to go crazy and cause anarchy. Yet, were making a complete fools out of themselves as the Trump supporters didn't brag and just went back to work like nothing happened but glad he won.

Before they even got a chance to asked, Imaginary Guy decided to put on a video that may explain why Trump won and Hillary lost. Appropriate called "Why Trump won the Election/Hillary lost the Election". In it, the man explained how Trump won through being charismatic, Wikileaks, using simple words, aiming for larger demographics in need, and the Shy Tory vote. While Hillary lost because of being an opportunist, scandals, corruption, stealing all of Bernie Sanders's ideas and saying it was her own, and the need for change. The man in the video also went into further detail in each reason, nailing the coffin shut with how the election went.

"Damn," Natsu whispered. Sure the things he said makes him a dick, then again anything related to politics is a dick to Natsu.

"I still find this shocking," Overlord said, just shaking his head.

"It's, rather salty to speak of it," Guy commented.

"What else happened in 2016?" Ruby asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Harambe," Overlord said as he facepalmed with a chuckle.

"Oh, Sun would be proud," Guy said as they showed all the memes and stories about the gorilla. While it was sad that the ape died, that didn't mean for everyone to make memes about it!

There was too many to count that, while tragic, was hilarious. Especially when during the US Election, 11,000 voters went for Harambe! Of all the candidates, those people choose a dead gorilla over an orange Ommpa Lumpa, lizard man or Hillbilly Clitoris! Even Sol laughed, agreeing that while it was waste, it was also funny. Another thing was whatever happened to him and his body. One meme said his body was donated to science and became Wiston of Overwatch! However, one of the dark yet somewhat funny was when Harambe's face was over Donkey Kong's with an alligator that ate a 2 year-old baby over King K. Rool's face.

"Harambe: Hey, if I ever get shot in the face because a kid fell in my cage, would you avenge?

Alligator: Say no more, Fam."

In the end, there was an awkward silence and people have no idea how to respond to this.

"I have no words to express this, hahahaha," Chara said, just laughing at the stupidity of 2016.

"Well there's more in terms of movies," Overlord said as they showed the movies of 2016. While it was going to be a lot, Imaginary saved the time by showing BlackCriticGuy's JeremyJahn's and Chirst Stukman's lists of movies that were bad and good in year.

The movies were good like Doctor Strange, Star Wars' Rogue One, Your Name, among others. There were hit and miss like Suicide Squad, Superman v. Batman, X-men Apocolypse. As well there being insults in general like Jane got a Gun, Ghostbuster 2016 that was so insulting that even strong women like Chara and Kagura found it embarrassing. As well some that are just plain no, like Gods of Egypt and Norm of the North. In terms of movies, the year was a mixed bag for it.

"Gotta say that some of movies are shit," Saito said, since what the hell.

"Even though I have no idea how movies are, I can tell some were either miss potential or sadly horrible," Siesta said.

"What about games?" Kirito asked, since he is a gamer at heart.

"There is a shit load, but I managed to find a lot of gaming stories and anything related about it," Guy said as he showed them about the 2016 gaming stories.

Some were good stories while others were amazing. Like the announcement of the Nintendo NX, or Switch. The release of Titanfall 2 and Battlefield 1, which the execution was great. Others were with the return of the FPS God that is DOOM on, ironically enough, released on May 13th, which was the Friday of the year. The downfall of Call of Duty with its Infinite Warfare debut. The crashed that was No Man's Sky and the silence of the developer. There were scandals like the Counter Strike Global Offense's lottery. The release of Blizzard's gamble that is Overwatch. The Pokemon GO hype, which made the Japanese to look with great interest at the things happened like trespassing to private property to get that Mew!

The drama of 2016 was also ridiculous as the memes and the US presidential election. While it was sad for Brexit, people actually, **actually** thought there was going to be another referendum. Even someone like Ragna knows how serious it was, and the UK citizens just thought of it being practice. Cecilia never felt more ashamed then ever to be British. Along with many more like the Panama Papers, where the wealthy used illegal loopholes to escape taxes to stay rich. If that wasn't bad, then there was a bit more like like the failed Turkish revolution. The Samsung Galaxy Note 7 was a failure due to its habit of bursting into fire or exploding in general.

There were a lot of things, but thankfully for IG, he managed to find a comment a youtuber named phgoil with a comment that at least shed light for 2016.

"There's an Ebola Vaccine now  
Child Mortality - Down across the globe  
+9% survival rate in pacreatic cancer sufferers  
Gene responsible for ALS found  
Volunteers in India planted 50 Million trees in 24 hours  
Suicide rates down globally  
The Ozone layer is repairing itself  
The Rabbinical assembly issued a resolution affirming the rights of trans and non Conforming individuals MIND CONTROLLED ROBOT ARMS  
Leo got dat Oscar  
Wild tigers numbers up FOR THE FIRST TIME IN 100 YEARS  
Giant Pandas - No longer endangered  
A solar powered plane did a fucking world trip Global  
Malaria down by 60% Measels ERADICATED from the Americas  
93% of the world's children learned to read and write - the highest percentage IN HUMAN HISTORY  
China plans to be completely renewable by 2020 and has a global plan for by 2050 Huge global push in renewable energy  
Norway committed 0 deforestation  
Every major grocer and fast food chain in the U.S pledged to use cage free eggs only by 2025  
Manatees - No longer endangered  
Wild Wolves - Back in Europe  
Wild Salmon spawning in the Connecticut river for the first time since the American revolution  
Columbian white tailed deer - no longer endangered  
Green Sea Turtles - NO LONGER FUCKING ENDANGERED  
Sea World no longer breeding captive killer whales  
Humpback Whales - NO LONGER ENDANGERED  
Global aid - up by 7% Americas most generous year EVER in charity and aid  
China's most generous year EVER in charity and aid at $15 goddamn Billion"

That comment manage to make them smile at the good side of 2016.

"Amazing," everyone murmured as Sol, Rachel, and Ragna smiled proudly at that.

"Did you knew about this?" Overlord asked.

"Nope, just found it in the Top 10 Facts – 2016 by LeMMiNO. I also asked his permission but knew many won't know if I made that up or not," Guy answered.

"Can't blame ya there," Weiss said. "At least you gave him credit."

"Is there something else before we can leave?" Naruto asked.

"Just a couple of things, actually," Overlord said as Guy came back and showed videos of different new source. Natsu began to like true news than mainstream news. At least true news isn't annoying like someone say Jason back home.

In it, they saw how ridiculous 2016 was in terms of drama. Team RWBY, Jaune and Neo nearly face faulted in shock that racism does exist, but in a weird way. Instead of another race, it's humanity hating each other **because of the color of their skin or gender preference!** Blake, being a Faunus and a victim of discrimination, finds this extremely insulting. To think that humans would still be racist is the most ridiculous. Especially when their world use color to express themselves! What was more sad yet true was when blacks, former member of Malcolm X and Black Panthers, find BLM stupid.

"What the Hell!?" Weiss shouted in shock.

"That's just insulting to our world!" Neo, surprisingly enough, said in anger.

"And to my race," Blake growled.

"You have no idea," both Imaginary Guy and Overlord said.

"And the fact that Black Lives Matter also spread to the UK and Japan is scary," Issei said, not liking it.

"They are just insulting to every black in general. I bet even MLK will hate these people," Sol said, seeing disgust.

"The fact they was segregation is also devolving. Even more so than Ragna here," Rachel added her 2 cents.

"I'll let it slide, Bunny Leech, as even I don't see the damn point of separating," Ragna replied to her.

After that was done, and watching videos like Sargon of Akkad, Amazing Atheist and Mundane Matt, it was interesting on how it was the drama was.

"So what else you guys wanna talk about?" Saito asked, curious on what's next. Imaginary Guy sighed as he look at Overlord to do it. Rolling his eyes, since he knew it's his turn, he might as well do it. Plus, Guy forgot bring his magic.

"To make a long story short, we are from a different alternative world on how things are viewed. As well the fact we have plans of making more universe of your worlds." Overlord explained as he showed them the most mind boggling thing ever.

.

About an hour later that most are sadly suffering an existential crisis.

"So quick?" Overlord asked as the guests were freaking out.

"You think?" Guy rhetorically answered, and for good reason. RWBY is having a meltdown when they heard Monty Oum died, their creator. Sol and Ragna hates their fanfictions fill with gay shit, especially the Flame of Corruption. The Grim Reaper just wondered why. Everybody else are either OK or more confuse. Issei and Saito is the only ones that were OK, somewhat.

"Stupid fans choosing bratty OCs than mua himself," Issei said with a pout. Aika just giggled at the misfortune.

"At least they made me less of a fool," Saito said.

"Oh c'mon!" Ichika growled, hating his since there are some with him dating his sisters! "Am I really a siscon!?"

"Well, I should have seen this coming," Kirito said.

"I do like that one," Natsu said as he read the one story of Kagura comforting him during Valentine's Day.

"Wanna talked about it?" Overlord and Guy asked, only to get death glares from Rachel, Sol and Ragna.

"If it is about these, forget it!?"

"It ain't yaoi, we promise."

"Prove it!"

And with that, both authors began to talk about their plans with how they want the stories done. Which wasn't that bad once they saw how it was going to be.

"We do have a lot of plans with RWBY, but I thought we might as well stick with one," Guy said to them.

"I do find this concept scary," Jaune said as he re read it again. "A world where no man has Aura is scary."

"Well Jaune there are two stories about you being that man," Overlord said, making him to gawk in surprise.

"Only Boy will be a good story, but I'm still debating should you be the main star," Guy interjected.

"Will the main boy have a bunch of girlfriends?" Yang teasingly asked.

"Maybe actually," Guy answered, causing most of the girls to blush as Issei yelled that man being the luckiest SOB.

"What about us?" Both Sol and Ragna asked.

"We talked of it being a reincarnation fic," Overlord answered. "Say this: Sol dies in the end of Overture. Your fight with Valentine was more harder than expected. That Man failed to save you and as a result, you died in the Backyard. But due to the intervention of Amateratsu, your soul was saved and became Ragna the Bloodedge."

"It's cliche, but a good idea I have," Imaginary guy said as he showed a picture of the "Freddie Mercury" designs. Both men in red did nod, liking the concept and not something that is gay.

"What about me?" Seto asked.

"You are in a huge crossover with RWBY, along with R+V, Saito, Kirito, Frisk, Issei, Ichika and Bell from Dungeons," Guy said as Overlord still likes the idea.

"Now that's something I wanna see," Kirito said with a smile.

"Another is with you in Fallout, due to a reviewer saying your world is like the game," Guy said, remembering that one review from Gamespot. "But I do have one with Issei and Ichika being rivals."

"Why us?"

"He said that you guys are somone who would be huge Nintendo and Sega fans," Overlord said with a smile.

"Plus I do have the story of both you Issei and Aika being girlfriend and boyfriend," Guy said, causing both perverts to blush.

"What? Why- Wait! It's because we're both perverts, isn't it?" Aika said.

"Yes!" Guy said with a smile.

"Hey look," Overlord said as they look at the clock. "Crap, looks like we need to end early."

"Yep," Guy replied before looking at them with a smile. "Wanna join in the New Years? It's gonna end 2016 and onto 2017. Also my cousin is the New Years baby, literally."

Seeing on how things, might as well do it with people that are one step away of being friends.

"10."

"9."

"8."

"7."

"6."

"5."

"4."

"3."

"2."

"1."

"Happy New Years!"

* * *

 **Happy New Years! 2016 ended and now we have 2017 coming. I wish my fellow Americans to be strong.**


	3. For Only Boy

**Just something on my mind. As stated in Chapter 0: Prologue, this was originally an OC fic with Neo, Miltia and Melanie. So I want your opinion on this. Also I will say that the GnG poll is over since it's been going on for so long.a**

 **Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. Everything belongs to their respectful owners.**

In a room, a young man in all black was working on the computer as he was in deep thought.

'Still wonder if it can work still,' he thought, typing on the keyboard. As he did this, he was still having a nagging thought about this before stopping and sighing in defeat. 'I need help in this.'

"What are you doing, Guy?" a sweet voice said behind his back.

"Hey, Ruby," the teen, Guy, replied to her. He turns around to see the red hood reaper, who was looking at him with a curious face.

"Why are you here? Working on the next chapter?" she asked, wanting to see more of his work.

"More like I'm in a pickle," Guy told her, turning around as he turned back. "Can you get the others. I do need help on this."

"Sure!"

So now, Team RWBY came with JNPR. Along with Glynda and Ozpin, seeing he also need their opinion.

"So what do you got for us?" Yang asked, excited for some action.

"More like your opinion on the matter here," Guy said as he threw some a couple of folders in front of them. Each related with his current work, Only Boy.

"So, you are debating to continuing the story?" Ozpin asked, taking a sip. The gang began to read the script for things that will cover both Volume 1 and 2 right now.

"More like how should I approach it," he muttered loudly as he took the folder with the letter MC on it.

"Well you have our fearless leader, Jaune," Nora basically all but shouted out, making said boy to wanna hide. "Surely that is enough, right?"

"Well remember, Nora, he did wanted to make this an Original Character story of this first," Ren pointed, remembering the Prologue.

"I see, you want to make it about him in a way, right?" Blake rhetorically asked, knowing the answer.

"Yep," Guy confirmed. "Though this wasn't going to be like many in certain ways." This made the cast to look at with interest.

"How did you wanted to approach this then, Mr Guy?" Glynda asked she went scanning the folders.

"Well first off, the OC was Stein Stalin Forester. He was the real son of both Angela Forester and Dimitri Stalin," he said, showing them the concept art and backstory of the kid. He was basically like how Jaune is in the story, but a bit more fitting.

"Wow," Jaune said, now seeing how it was suppose to be.

"Tell me about," Yang said, now seeing it before looking at Guy. "I can totally see this guy whooping my ass more than Vomit Boy here. No offense."

"None taken."

They saw how the drawing was as the adolescent was tall, like Jaune's current height. However, he's a bit of a mix here as he has very spiky hair that was black. His eyes were the same with red on the right blue and left red eyes. His outfit was hard to combine as he had on a blue jacket over what appears to be a no sleeve, black muscle shirt. He was also wearing very dark blue that can pass as black sweatpants with a pair of strapless tan boots that goes up to his shins. (1)

On his right hand and a different paper was Cold Blade, but the name was instead Blood Killer on it in both Scythe and Sword form. Then there was his another with his Aura surrounding him with his semblance, Azure Install, on. It made him appear more demonic in nature that send shivers down their spine.

"So this was going to be the main character of the story of Only Boy?" Prryha asked, stun on this was close to replace Jaune.

"And can still do it, if the readers are OK with it," Guy said to them, surprising them. "What? Even You gotta admit that while making a character OCC is easy, it's sorta hard to make them likable. You gotta find that pizzazz or if people are alright with it in general."

"That I don't blame," Blake said as she knew how hard it is.

"Like you and your books?" Weiss told her with narrow eyes, causing the Faunus to blush.

"Sorta like Ichika and Issei are?" Ruby asked, getting most to nodded at that.

"That's true. I gave Infinite Stratos a shot, and I gotta say, I feel sorry of Ichika," Jaune said, with some hiding the urge to sigh at that.

"And that Issei fellow is just plain creepy with his perversion tendencies," Glynda added with a furious blush on her face. She found him the most shameless pervert ever, even with naming a move to remove women's clothing with a snap of his fingers.

"You just don't want to follow the trend or scare that Jaune by be like Naruto?" Yang asked. Everyone just couldn't help but sigh sadly at that.

It has been true since that while it's understandable why Naruto is popular, it doesn't make it alright to ignore everyone! There is so much thing of that fandom in that it's better to see it than hear it.

"Yea, especially after Volume 3," Guy said, as the teams flinched at that.

"You just don't want many people to reject it?" Ozpin asked, knowing why.

"That's one of the reason," Imaginary Guy told them as he look at the folders in front of him. "On one hand, I still want Only Boy to go how I wanted it to be, which is following OC Stein's life. You get to know more of him as the story progresses. Neo, Melanie and Miltia will also help him as it goes on."

"But the other, many won't know how to approach this, and may treat it as some OC centric story. Despite his team members being the Malechite Twins and Neo," Weiss deduced. Guy said nothing but nodded.

"I can see why this is conflicted for you right now," Ozpin said, seeing how this is for the poor writer. "You want to appeal for both the masses but also your own. How will this be approach then?"

"Why not make a poll for this?" Nora suggested. "I mean, you do have what you need for GnG done, right?"

"Yea," Guy said. "Since it's been up for almost a year now, might as well close it."

"And how much people wanted for, whatever it was?" Weiss said.

"It was a choice in which video game should be spent more on the torturing for both Issei and Riser," Pyrrha answered, looking at the plans and the votes. "It says here that Ninja Gaiden for the NES is at the lead by 19 votes. Battletoads for the same system is 2nd place at 7 votes. Ghouls and Ghost, Sonic 3 and Knuckles, Yoshi's Island and Super Mario Bros The Lost Levels are tied by 5 votes. Comix Zone is in fourth at 3 votes. The first Megaman at 2 votes. And in last place is Contra Hard Corps and Chaklan by 1 vote."

"Damn, I feel sorry for the phoenix now," Ren said, as while he did hate the arrogant devil, after playing those games that are rage inducing for the littlest of things will be very suffering. He wasn't the only as the others also agreed with how the games were.

Ninja Gaiden's main problem is the knock back, which will kill the player a lot. Ghouls and Ghost on the Genesis was as unforgiving as the first. Sure it may look like Super Ghost and Goblins, but it's not (2). Battletoads, that game made them hate co-op play in games with no friendly fire. Even Ozpin hates it. Super Mario Bros 2, or the Lost Levels, are for experts only, that will be said about it. Yoshi's Island has it's difficulty, especially later in the game. Sonic 3 and Knuckles was a good game, but was challenging due to certain levels being a huge finger to the player. Especially in the water level in Sonic 3 segment (3). Comix Zone was fine, but the whole one life was extremely unforgiving. The first Megaman was hard though with the level design and the bosses' weakness being a gamble at first with no guide. Chaklan just had the jumping against it, with platforming being tricky to do.

And finally Contra Hard Corps. That made them shiver in fear of even thinking about the game. They gave the Contra series a shot and learned that you need, no, MUST have twitch relfexes and hawk eyes to beat the games. Contra 1 and 2 was a challenge. The Alien Wars just dragged on due to its difficulty, but Hard Corps. That game is just asking to much! You need to change guns with one button, have to change which firing mode is good, you only 3 lives, pick which paths for which endings, and a course its infamous 1 hit death mechanic.

Never again.

"Can't blame anyone not voting enough, though," Guy said with a smile, snapping them out. "Since I know there are more games that are notorious than the ones I know."

"So, will you?" Yang asked.

"Yea, why not," Guy shrugged but shivered. "But there is an Author I'm following that sadly has the tendency to cancel and re-write his stories due to issues. Don't want that happen to me."

"Oh come now, how bad can that be," Glynda asked, finding that hard to believe. She have read stories that were revamped, so how-

"Let's just say that he had this on story that, to my limited knowledge, never past 10 chapters."

That made them to look at him with wide eyes at that.

"I can see why you don't to be like that guy," Yang said, finding this mind blown.

"I know writer's block can be a nightmare, but that is taking it a bit too far," Blake added, just amazed.

"So for that reason, I want the readers to tell me should I continue with this OCC Jaune, or go with the OC Stein route. And if I do, should I delete the whole story and re-write or just replace Jaune in the recent chapters," Guy said. "So for that, I want them to vote in my profile."

"So how long will the poll last?" Ren asked.

"And do we have to be girls in this?" Jaune asked in embarrassment, making both boys to blush.

"Maybe during Spring Break, since college is going to start soon and I won't have time," Guy said, seeing he won't have time. "And yes, you two will be girls, even if Jaune is still the main character." That only made them all to blush, yes even Ozpin at that statement.

 **(1) Think a blend of teen Ragna from Blazblue and Seto from Fragile Dreams.**

 **(2) I seen gameplay and it feels like the original with updated graphics.**

 **(3) I made it to that level on my Sonic Mega Collection Plus, and I never manage to beat the game since.**

 **Please vote guys. Should I do it or continue on?**


	4. To Only Boy's Fate

This is an update to Only Boy.

Good news, the story is still a go with OCC Jaune at 18 votes with the rest 0.

Bad news, I'm back at college and I need to focus that for now.

I will try my best to finish my college work while balancing out my next chapter(s). However, I do have something good to you all. Spring Break will be coming within the second week of April for me. So, hopefully by then, I can upload some chapters during the week.

Also I will turn off the poll within the next couple of hours and delete both chapter 4 and 5, due to being announcements. In the mean time, the will got to my other fic, which is just for announcements.


	5. Update for July 16, 2017

**Just spreading the word.**

 **DISCLAIMER, I don't OWN anything. They belong to their respectful owners. So MvC belongs to Capcom and Marvel. Persona from Atlus. RWBY from Rooster Teeth. Blazblue from ArcSystem.**

* * *

It was quiet in the multiverse house right now. Ryu and Captain America were sparing as Gamora and Morrigan were in a conversation. Ruby and Ragna was talking on thier adventures, Yu, Megaman and Roll were doing their hobbies: Yu in reading, Roll is cleaning and Megaman was checking his equipment. Roman, Adachi and Hazama were playing cards. It seemed normal.

Until...

A loud gasp was heard. Everyone stopped as they turn their attention to their host.

"Is he okay?" Ragna asked, kinda worry for their host.

"Maybe we should-" Ruby suggested but was cut.

"Oh my god! Ohhhhh!"

"Yea, Iggy have found something good," Hazama said.

"Well what could it be?" Roman asked, curious.

"OH MY F***ING GOD!"

"Language!" Roll and Ruby shrieked as they were taken aback from the shout.

"Ohhhhh! Oh Jesus F***ING Christ!"

"Why does this seem familiar?" Adachi asked.

"Mom, get the camera!"

"Never mind, found it," the ego policeman said.

They stood there as they saw their host, still dressed like a loner, running.

"So, what was that?" the crime lord asked.

"Meeting! In the living room. NOW!" he ordered.

* * *

Everyone were there as they were curious on what made their host so happy.

"So what happened today?" Captain America asked.

"Well," Iggy, or me, Imginary Guy117, said with a complete 180 degree in attitude. "To start off bad news. The grandfather of all zombies, George Romero passed away at age 77."

That made everyone to pause. That is sad. Well somewhat since Captain America hated on how Marvel gave their turn with the subject, something he detest. Ryu doesn't mind since he was friends with those from the Capcom universe like Jill Valentine, Christ Redfield, Frank West, and Raptor.

"I see he did left an impact you, right?" Ragna asked.

"Yep," I said to them with both a sad tone and sigh. "It was through his creation we got classics like Zombies Ate My Neighbor, Left 4 Dead 1 and 2, along with Nazi Zombies. It will always be that till the day I die."

"But what made you scream at the top of your lungs?" Morrigan asked. I instantly smiled as I showed them a reveal trailer.

"This!" And with that, I pressed play.

By the end of it all, they were jaw dropped.

"Well, looks like I'm back in the game," Ragna said, now finding his voice.

"It also appears I'm joining too," Yu agreed.

"I'M IN A FIGHTING GAME!? OH HECK YEA!" Ruby screamed in joy.

"So, 'Blazblue Cross Tag Battle'? I do like where this is going," all three antagonists of said series.

"Yep, I said the same thing too," I said with a huge grin. "My only hope is that it's on all platforms, and a huge roster. First Dragon Ball FighterZ, now this?"

"So, about us..." Megaman began an awkward moment. And really, who can't blame the Marvel and Capcom characters. The rest do agreed since this does change for them.

"Don't worry, my bro will support you guys," I reassured them before also, awkwardly might I add, apologize. "It's not personal, but I move on."

"Oh, savage unlock," Hazama grinned like the snake he is.

"So what system will you get then?" Ruby asked.

"My bro is going for an Xbox Scorpio. And I know it's the X1X, but it's more Scorpio for me," I said to them. "Plus it will be backwards compatible with both 360 AND Original Xbox games. Battlefront 2 from '05, here I come!"

"Though what about the other game?" Ryu asked.

"It's surprising been on Windows, but Sony snatched the exclusivity quickly, and planning to release Under-night sometime later this year. So PS owners should be happy they also get a taste of of this unknown game before 2018," I said.

"So now what?" Roll asked.

"A drink," Morrigan suggested. "it's a way for us to understand that at least we have support for MvC:I and for this announcement." Soon everyone got a glass of wine, with the succubus making sure it's cider. With that, they toast.

"Cheers."

* * *

 **So yea, ArcSystem released the trailer. MvC Infinite is sadly being poke fun for being outdated. I may or may not get the Scorpio, who cares.**

 **Spread the word!**

 **Also, I do have Chapter 5 for Only Boy done, just revising it before I upload. Maybe sometime this week Geek and Gamer is also updated.**

 **And yes, I do apologize for being late by, 4 months.**

 ** _Rest in peace, George Romero_**

 ** _Father of Zombies and Godfather of the Dead_**

 ** _February 4, 1940 - July 17, 2017_**

 ** _Your creations spawned in the zombie culture and the craze that came with it_**

 ** _Along with everyone giving their own shot at the idea_**

 ** _You will be missed._**


	6. Net Neutrality

No funny omake or anything. This shit is serious business. As you all may have heard, Net Neutrality is in danger again, but by a new monster.

Ajit Apai.

This bastard, who the people who want to "liberate", and I use it sarcastically since it is, the internet is going to repeal Article 2. And it appears he's trying to find lots of excuses make it happen.

Everyone is attacking this guy for trying to repeal NN tomorrow.

Good news? Many are for Net Neutraility, 77% is for it. While the others are brainwash since they believe it's up the ISP to determine the data.

Bad news? Despite this showing to his face, Ajai doesn't give a fuck and is going with the repeal.

We need to remind this asshole that politicians got into their office **by** us! If your representative is a Democrat, good. If your representative is a Republican, threaten him or her that you will gather people to have a Recall to have them remove from office. Or tell them they will gather everyone and vote to another party.

It's all the options we have left.

I'll say that the bastard was clever for using the Thanksgiving break, with Black Friday and Cyber Monday not helping either due to the shopping season being around the corner.

Let's not forget the controversies surrounding EA with Battlefront 2 2017 as a whole that media aren't giving the Net Neutrality is at risk.

I hope the repeal isn't pass.

If not, then...

I don't know.

Please, we must stop the FCC from doing this.

Do it for the things we are taking for privilege right now.

Fanfiction.

Videos.

Gaming.

Streaming.

Anime.

Music.

Porn.

And other shit that is in danger now. Either tell that chairman to fuck off. Or we protest in front of ALL ISPs to tell as well if this gets pass.

This is Imaginary Guy, signing out.


	7. I'm back

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, Halo, Dead or Alive, Persona 4, Under-night, Blazblue, Street Fighter and Tekken. They belong to their current owners that are Rooster Teeth, Microsoft Studios, Koei Tecmo, Atlus, Ecole Software, Arc System, Capcom and Bandai Namco.**

* * *

IG: *IG appears* Hey guys, I'm back. Look, I know I been off the radar for a year now, so sorry about that.

Ragna: Where the hell were you?

IG: Blame my brother. He made me picked 4 classes, and I passed 3 of them. The 4th class I barely pass. He just makes college harder for me.

Ruby: So, excited about _Cross Tag Battle_?

IG: Died when ArcSys announced the DLC WAY freaking early. Plus, Team RWBY is just overglorified guest characters. Yang and Blake are sadly proof of that. Still not convince to get the game, even with those two being free. Also, Ark pussying out for not giving Vita owners here in the States physical copies of _Under-night_.

RWBY: WHAT!?

Hyde: Well I can't blame you on that. I had to read lots of angry fans for the Vita not having physical copies. Digital copies are good, but it does eat up memory.

Yu: So what have you been doing lately?

IG: Got Xbox Live for the first time in 10 years. Shocking, I know. Still with the 360, sadly. Played some games over Live, as well my opinions being changed with certain games. Been playing and collecting games I want. Even though I was sorta in a spending spree.

Ragna: Damn. Did you recovered at least?

IG: Sorta now. Though I was playing Dead or Alive, my first 3-D fighting game. Specifically the 3rd, 4th and 5th game. Yes, the fifth game as well.

Yosuke: *Goes through his collection and finds something naughty* WHAT?! _DOAX2_?! Holy-! *Has a burrito shove down his throat and thrown out the window*

RWBY, Ragna, Yu and Hyde: *looks at me* Really?

IG: Guilty as charged. Though in my defense, from reading from reviews that can see through fan-service, there is more to the gameplay. They even compared to its sequel, _DOAX3_ , has a bit less content compare to _X2_. Plus, can you survive that behemoth of a waterslide?

Everyone: … touche.

IG: Besides, I liked the series very much. _DOA3_ is the game that got me into the franchise. Just wish I can get _DOA1 &2U_. Until then, I have the third to fifth game, the spin off, and the anthology for the 3DS. Would be cool to play ALL five main games on my 360.

Ragna: Damn, must be cool to play a game that has fan-service everywhere for the chicks.

IG: Guilty as charged when I was a kid. Now I grown out of it. Mostly.

Yang: Pretty cool that you admitted that.

Ruby: Sooo, which characters are your favorites?

IG: That's easy. Even as a kid, Jann Lee caught my eyes. A badass dude that saw Bruce Lee movies, and grew up in the slums and became a bodyguard. Plus his hairstyle was cool as a kid, and it still is.

Weiss: And for the female half?

IG: I was hook at Kasumi in the beginning, but then she wasn't my main. That soon went to Lei Fang. A Chinese girls, that went through a couple of hairstyles herself, that fights in heels AND in a dress? That is one chick you do not want to mess.

Blake: So what you been doing for the meantime?

IG: To rubbed to ArcSys, and Capcom as well, that you can make characters unlockables without DLC bullshit.

Weiss: Didn't they do that for _DOA5 Last Round_?

IG: *shrugs* I know. The only ones that I see being DLC is Mai and Naotora if we're talking Last Round specifically since you get all but those two. The one you're referring to is the _DOA5 Ultimate_ where Raidou, Honoka, Marie Rose, and Nyotengu are lock behind DLC. Anyway, I played DOA3 and got Ein, which was very easy. Just score high on survival mode with Hayate and put the name EIN. And I got all the characters for _DOA4_. And holy shit was that hard!

Ruby: Language!

IG: It doesn't matter if I give a shit if you die!

*Everyone looks like me with wide eyes*

IG: Sorry about that. Just that I was happy about that pride and accomplishment.

Hyde: It can't be that bad.

IG: Maybe. I do think Unlimited Hazama is cheap on Vanilla _Continuum Shift_ , even on Normal Difficulty. And less said about I-NO in vanilla _GGXX_ , even on Novice, the better. But the AI in _DOA4_ will kick your ass if you're a newbie, or in my case, not responding quick enough to counter or screwing up the combo. The AI has a sick reading input.

Yu and Weiss: Why not play on Easy?

IG: *being sarcastic* Oh Ha, HA, HA! Wish I knew to do that.

Blake: You're being sarcastic.

IG: Thank you for noticing it. Team Ninja, for whatever reason, did NOT put an Easy difficulty on the game. It only has Normal, Hard, and Super Hard difficulty. And even then, Normal can be a challenge.

Yang: Oh come one, how bad can it be?

*The entire cast of the 4 franchise saw how brutal _DOA4_ AI was as I played Bass in my recent venture on Time Attack. And getting my ass handed to me by Leon. 10 minutes later before I finally won. Everyone looks at me with surprised eyes.*

IG: Now you all wonder why this took me 3 years to completely unlock all characters and costumes.

Raquel: It took you three years to finally beaten the game. Well seeing such video of utter defeat, I can see why. Losing motivation is hard to regain back.

Yosuke: It can't be that hard, right?

IG: Let's see, Yosuke. Dead or Alive 2 Ultimate, in order to get all 3 characters that is Bayman, Hitomi, and Bankotsubo the Tengu. You need to do multiple runs. Beat story as Leon to get Bayman. Do the same with Ein, but you also need a save data of _DOA3_ to get Hitomi. And clear story mode with ALL characters in that mode to get Tengu. All on Normal, by the way.

Sho: Still, doesn't seem to challenging.

IG: *looks at him with wicked eyes* Oh no, Sho. For you see! _DOA4_ was murderous for me. To get Leon, beat it as Zack. Play as Hitomi to get Ein. Clear story with Eliot to get Gen. Beat it with ALL characters on story mode to get Helena. Then clear BOTH story AND time attack modes with ALL CHARACTERS, default and unlocks, to get Tengu again. Add to the fact that _DOA4_ kicked my ass with my mains when I started, as well playing those that I never bothered, would be chore.

Ragna: Jesus Christ, that's insane. I think that is way worse than unlocking Noel's Mu form.

Noel: I wasn't that hard.

Tsubaki: I think he's referring to how to get you originally, Noel. *Noel blushes in embarrassment.*

Naoto: Now I see why the franchise took a break between 4 and 5.

Yosuke: Damn, that is insane. All to get five characters in a game with no easy mode.

Carmine: Wait a minute. Wasn't there one more character for _DOA4_?

Hazama: Yea, I heard about that. There are 22 characters, but why you showed us 21?

IG: *Smirks* Ah, so some of you heard it. Well, let me give you guys context. *Shows _Halo 3_ multiplayer and shows one armor that is choice number five for the Shoulders, Chest and Helmet.* This is the Hayabusa armor. Claim all hidden skulls on Campaign, even the bullshit Catch and IWHBYD, to unlock the whole armor. The skulls a bit tricky and can only be found in Normal to Legendary difficulty. Pretty cool, right?

Kagura: It does seem pretty badass. A super soldier in a ninja style armor.

Bang: I, Bang Shishigami, approve of this!

Blake: So it's a ninja power armor? Was it use for cosmetic purpose? *Get's deadpan faces from EVERYONE. Making her to blush in embarrassment.*

IG: Well I'm here to tell that _Halo_ got this armor due to a proposition Team Ninja propose to Bungie, who at the time was the developer and in charge of Halo.

* Everyone was stunned upon hearing that. That is something no one saw coming. So _Halo_ got this armor from a secret collaboration? Who knew.*

IG: The collaboration was simple, really. Bungie gets the Hayabusa armor, and the Katana chest. *Shows picture with thee-fourths of the Hayabusa's with Katana. Which is really the Hayabusa chest with a katana on the back.* And Team Ninja gets a character from _Halo_ to appear in _DOA4_ and play as. And an added bonus, Bungie also offered to sweeten the deal by having more to their guest character. A stage to play on, the Halo 2 Theme, along with an Easter Egg on Gambler's Paradise with marines on Warthogs driving by. *They also saw he wasn't kidding when they saw the space station and Halo's Warthogs driving by with marines on it. Even on the turret was operable by the gunner while the rider had his gun out.*

IG: And I finally got her. Nicole-458.

*Showed them montages of Nicole kicking ass. Including my run beating Alpha-152 on Time Attack mode in a new record at 4:33:38. Placed in… 22278th place.*

Makoto: Wow, you got her? How?

IG: Funny enough, she is the second to last character to get. Beat Story with Helena and you get her.

Kanji: Seems easy enough.

Rise: So does that make her the first Halo character in a fighting game?

IG: Yep she is. Originally Team Ninja wanted the man, the myth, the legend himself, Master Chief, in the game. Non-canon, of course.

*Everyone had their eyes widen at that.*

Chie: Damn, how come that never happened?

IG: Well guess why Bungie didn't wanted to do it? You wanna know why?

Everyone: Why?

IG: Because it would ruined the canon of _Halo_ , Bungie said. Their words, not mine. Looks like we know where EA got that excuse.

Everyone: WHAT?!

Jin: That, is the idiotic thing I ever heard.

Yang: Of all time.

Ruby: Why would Bungie pull the canon card, even though Team Ninja wouldn't mind making it non-canon?

IG: Well you do have to look at the time. _Halo 2_ was out in 2004. _Halo 3_ wouldn't be out until 2007. But _DOA4_ was out in the very tail end 2005 as a late launch title for the 360. So, in a way, I can see why. Still stupid though. But hey, better than EA's bullshit.

Yukiko: True. So does that mean the Arbiter in _Killer Instinct_ of 2013 is the second Halo character to appear as a fighter?

IG: Basically. Though at least Arbiter can get away since he does hold attributes to the Elites. Even the costumes are from previous games like in _Reach_ and _Halo 4_. Nicole, though, was left to obscurity. She had not gotten any attention since '05, and it's sad really. Only recently that many people gave some attention to her, dubbing her as the "Forgotten Spartan". The only time her popularity sorta risen was _Haloid_ by Monty himself.

*That surprised them, especially Team RWBY. He then showed them _Haloid_ and jaw dropping it is. Though the ending showed, at least how Monty visualize, how Nicole would look like without her armor.*

Everyone: Wow.

IG: To be honest, I didn't see the ending till much, MUCH later. And like some people, didn't knew it was Monty who made it. All I cared was a _Metroid_ and _Halo_ crossover at the time. But even then, many people assumed it was Master Chief and not Nicole.

Teddy: Was there any costumes for her without her suit? *Was about to get beaten up until I saved him*

IG: Nope. Plus, I just finished getting all the costumes for all of them. But bloody hell I finally got all of them.

Naoto: Were they that hard?

IG: Better than the "costumes" from you guys. *This everyone irked by him.* Besides, some of them did asked a lot for one characters. Thankfully you either play on Story or Time Attack to get them. Sadly multiple times per costume on the default setting.

Makoto: Was it worth it?

IG: YES! IT WAS! *Everyone flinched back.* "After all those years of drug dealing, oppression, and stealing Best Buy televisions," I finally 100% completed DOA4!

Everyone: … … … … *finally registering on what he said* Wait, what?!

Adachi: Wait a minute. That line is from Max Dood's bonus video for _Street Fighter Alpha 3_. The Dramatic Battle one where him plays as Ryu and Ken saying that.

IG: Good eyes and ears, Adachi. Yep, that quote was by him. Though I don't know if he did any of those, and I sure as shit won't do those either. Just my take on it.

Ragna: So why mention her?

IG: *Smirks maliciously.* Story idea for a fanfiction, and payback to ArcSys. So be prepare, everyone. Y'all may end in the hospital after this. Whether be a strong hook or roundhouse kick from a 1000 lb armored woman. Or a sticky grenade hold. Or heck, even decompression.

*Everyone gulps, now hating ArcSys even more for fucking up with _BBCTB_. Yes, the Beta is doing good, but there is that part of the fans that left the hype train once the DLC bullshit was expose. Blake and Yang also hate it, whether they became free or not, it doesn't matter! Team RWBY sticks together! But looks like their first fighting game outing will be separated sadly.*

IG: Besides, I was thinking over this and came to one shocking conclusion. Despite Capcom's faults in _Street Fighter X Tekken_ , they did it better. *Everyone for _BBCTB_ were shocked.* I mean, look at it? The base game for consoles and PC is 38 characters. That's 19 teams in total. Yet the Base game for _BBCTB_ will only have 20 characters day one; 22 if you count Yang and Blake. Yet with the DLC, _SFxT_ has 50 characters while BBCTB has 40. Now if we add in the exclusives for the PS3 and Vita, they also had Kuro, Bad Box Art Megaman, Pac-Man, Cole from Infamous, and Toro. That's 55 characters, with models of other characters from both franchises in the background that if they were playable, the numbers would be in the 60s and 70s if Capcom went through the deal. You guys, with potential DLC after the cast finally join in, have what, about 50 in the end?

Tsubaki: Well, that was dark.

Hazama/Terumi, Carmine, Adachi, Sho: And you guys said we were dark…

IG: Well I did see a video explaining why they do it. Since let's be honest, how can anyone see a fighting game getting a sequel if the story progress a little or adding in a few new characters? I watched a video on it on Youtube that explains in good detail. I can see one reason is the dedication due to the fighting game's complexity. Where it's your games, _KI_ , _Tekken_ , _DOA_ , or _Skullgirls_ , it doesn't matter. Each of those games have a complex fighting level that is unique to them. Tell me, can you sell that to the masses like they can master the game within a few hours, even though that is a lie unless you're veteran and the game improved a few mechanics?

Everyone: … no.

IG: So can I see that reason why to charge us. I don't like it, but that is one sad reality we live in.

* * *

 _AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yea, I'm back. And I'm still salty about the early announcement on what ArcSys did to BBTCB. And I stand by on what I said for SFxT. I, by no means, defending that game to my heart's content. Even I see the mistakes Capcom make. I just want to point out some positives in the game in compare to another. Yet in turns of characters, they win over ArcSys._

 _And those who like sprite base, I don't blame any of you. Just that since I played a lot of fighting games, and admittedly being a beginner, I see enough graphics to just be numb. Just make a lot of characters playable, have an arcade mode at least, maybe some training and trial modes, with some mission mode, and I'll be a happy camper._


End file.
